Old School Ties
}}} was the second episode of the ninth series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis When the body of young PE teacher Jason Bowe is discovered in woodlands adjoining a prestigious boarding school, UCOS are asked to investigate the case quickly and discreetly. However, with the school busy preparing for a visit by prominent MP Geoffrey Parks, its headmistress is less than happy about the UCOS team's presence there. When Standing makes a discovery about another teacher, the team realise that they're dealing with a much wider and more complicated series of crimes that go back many years. Meanwhile, Standing pushes Pullman to find a replacement for Halford, and Lane struggles to cope with the secret he's been keeping. Plot TBA Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *Esther Lane - Susan Jameson *Helen Hadley - Nicola Walker *Archie Milgrow - Brian Pettifer *Elizabeth Clayton - Susannah Harker *Eleanor Higgins - Phoebe Fox *Oliver Lebbon - Sam Crane *Melissa Parks - Lucy Phelps *Lucas Graves - Tony Gardner *Jacob Longley - Billy Matthews *Geoffrey Parks - Tom Knight Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Sarah Pinborough *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Julian Simpson *1st Assistant Director - Lydia Currie *2nd Assistant Director - Malcolm Davies *3rd Assistant Director - Alex Currie-Clark *Floor Runner - James Davidson *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Director - Sophie Holland *Director of Photography - Graham Frake Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Coordinator - Sam Baker *Production Coordinator - Ella Daines-Smith *Production Runner - Lisa Wakely *Production Accountant - Alan Gavin *Assistant Production Accountant - Jackie O'Sullivan *Production Designer - Jason Carlin *Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Spencer Normington *Assistant Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Charlotte Mason Camera and Electrical Department :Camera *Camera Operator - Andrei Austin *Focus Puller - Shirley Schumacher *Clapper Loader - Chris Williams *Camera Grip - Paul Hatchman :Electrical *Gaffer - Derek McCulloch *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - John Powell *Electrician - Harlon Haveland Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Trainee - Nina Rice Art Department *Art Director - Keith Dunne *Standby Art Director - Sara Hayward *Props Buyer - Duncan Windram Wheeler *Graphic Designer - Richard Wells *Art Department Assistant - Claire Shakespeare *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Kenny Palmer *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andy Fox Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Alison Roberts *Costume Standby - Billy Hayes *Costume Trainee - Fay Roxburgh *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - Iain Guthrie *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - David Watkin *Make-Up Trainee - Philippa Blake Editing Department *Script Editor - Frances Flannery *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Nigel Bunyan *Assistant Editor - Lisa Clifford-Owen *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Billy Mahoney Jr *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Online Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Once again Sandra Pullman has been tasked to find a suitable replacement for Jack, but is reluctant due to her refusal to believe that he's gone forever - the last time this happened was when Jack went missing four years earlier.Final CurtainA Face For Radio This annoys Gerry Standing because his and Brian's workload has subsequently increased since Jack has left. He forces her to read the candidate forms, which she does, but firmly stops as soon as he's gone. *Brian Lane struggles to keep Jack Halford's secret and so eventually tells his wife, Esther. Trivia *This episode serves as the third episode to not star all of the original team. It should be noted that James Bolam, who portrays Jack Halford, permanently left the show in the previous episode. References Category:Series 9